O Único Amor
by peamaps
Summary: Slash* Todos pensam que Legolas acabou sozinho, mas a verdade é que um amor secreto o esperava. Quem é esse amor? Yaoi


Título: O Único Amor

Autora: Peamaps

Sumário: Muitos pensam que Legolas terminou sozinho mas ele já tinha um amor secreto. Quem é esse amor?

Personagens: Legolas/?, Haldir, Orophin, Rúmil, Celeborn, Thranduil, Galadriel, Gimli.

Avisos: Lotr Slash*, incesto, angústia

Classificação: R

Opinião: (por favor e obrigada)

Blog:lotrslash. blogspot. com

Direitos: Legolas e todos os outros pertencem à Tolkien, o gênio. Eu amo o elfo como se fosse meu mas ele não é. E eu choro.

*Par de homem com homem.

* * *

><p>Foram tempos difíceis.<p>

Legolas esteve sempre preocupado com Estel, agora referindo-se a ele por Aragorn, o herdeiro de Isildur e a única salvação para os homens da Terra-Média.

Foi também uma grande surpresa descobrir-se amigo do anão... se seu pai soubesse! Thranduil não odiava anões mas ele criou um grande problema com Glóin e por isso mesmo, ele achava irônico.

Seu laço com Gandalf se apertou para depois ser cortado brusca e definitivamente. Claro que ninguém esperava que o mago voltasse à viver, mas só quando ele perdeu seu grande amigo e conselheiro percebeu Legolas o quanto ele amava o velho maia.

Ele também pode finalmente conhecer os hobbits e amou-os assim que os conheceu. Eles eram uma raça realmente adorável, exatamente como os elfos costumavam dizer.

O elfo jamais soube sobre o infortúnio e a queda do gondoriano, mas se soubesse não faria diferença alguma. E ele lamentou a morte de Boromir.

Ele não esperava fazer tantos amigos. Eles eram todos tão diferentes. Ele acabara se voluntariando por causa de Aragorn, mas a causa se tornou a sua própria. A luta se tornou importante, o bastante para deixar seu lar para trás.

Toda as vezes que não havia mais esperanças, ela vinha da forma mais inesperada. Se não fosse por seus amigos ele não teria acreditado, não teria tido força. Ele sempre apoiava Aragorn e cuidava para que aquele que ele desejava que se tornasse o futuro rei não se desesperasse, mas às vezes ele não guardava esperança alguma para si mesmo. Ainda bem que ele tivera Gimli; sua força, teimosia e senso de humor iluminava seu dia, em especial quando os hobbits sumiram. Só de imaginar que Pippin e Merry, meros e pequenos hobbits passariam pela dor e tormento que nem elfos e homens aguentavam quase partira-lhe o coração. E ele tivera o homem e o anão para se apoiar.

Legolas de Mirkwood sentiu que ele lutava contra o mundo, mas percebeu que era exatamente isso que eles faziam.

Mas enquanto eles enfrentavam perigos com as próprias mãos, todos os reinos livres da Terra-Média estiveram à ponto de cair. Seu coração se apertava ao se lembrar do lar, se seu pai ainda estaria vivo, tão próximo do mal. Ele não podia nem pensar em perdê-lo. E precisava desviar seus pensamentos para não ser soterrado pelo tormento e desespero... Ele precisava estar em pé por Aragorn.

Parecia tão impossível. E mesmo assim, eles venceram. Não dava para acreditar.

Ele viu Aragorn ser coroado. Ele queria chegar logo mas se demorara mais do que devia por causa de suas tarefas, mas foi possível ver Aragorn tornar-se aquilo na qual ele nascera para ser. No caminho, ele viu Arwen e seu coração se apertou...

Ela não o viu, nervosa e ansiosa como estava para ver Aragorn. Ela ficara para trás, Legolas pensara. Ela amava Aragorn de verdade e abrira mão de sua imortalidade. Legolas se regojizou ao perceber o quão grande era o amor dos dois. De tão distraída que estava, talvez temendo a reação de Aragorn por sua estadia, ela não o viu. Será que Arwen achava que Aragorn encontrara um novo amante durante sua jornada?

A coroa caía bem à Aragorn. Legolas indicou com um gesto enigmático mostrando que havia uma surpresa atrás dele e Aragorn encontrou Arwen.

Naquele momento Legolas teve certeza de que os dois seriam felizes. Mas que sua missão não havia terminado, ele ficaria por perto para ter certeza de que fossem mesmo.

Gimli ainda o acompanhou. Conforme prometido – Legolas se comprometera durante uma noite em que acampavam de que iria ver as construções subterrâneas dos anões – elfo e anão viajaram para conhecer as maravilhas de suas raças, as criações debaixo da terra dos anões, as maravilhas naturais dos elfos. A esta altura Gimli não só havia se acostumado, mas o anão também defendia os elfos, ele agora os admirava e os amava.

Legolas sentia o coração apertar. Ele viveu em Gondor e às vezes sentia falta de sua casa mas havia se prometido olhar por Aragorn até o fim. E tal fim chegou. Da forma mais amarga para todos, mas em especial, para Arwen e Eldarion. Ambos sofreram a dor de ver o maior rei de Gondor partir para o mundo sem formas. Legolas imaginou, depois de alguns anos que era hora de ir, viver sua vida e voltar para casa, considerando a ideia de viajar para Valinor finalmente mas agora que Aragorn se fora e sua promessa fora cumprida, ele se preocupava com Arwen.

Ele não teria ido embora se ela estivesse bem mas desde a morte de Aragorn, ela vinha se deteriorando. Ela comia e se exercitava mas uma força, uma tristeza enorme a estava levando embora, pois elfos morrem de coração partido e nem seu amor por seu filho a segurou ali por muito tempo. Felizmente Eldarion já era um homem adulto e casado quando ela se foi. Legolas a apoiou até o fim, tentando fazê-la viver mas ele já vira viúvos sucumbirem e que a luta de Arwen estava perdida muito antes de começar.

Ninguém percebeu que Legolas não sofreu por ela. Não, ele não poderia. Sendo também elfo ele sabia que aquela não era uma dor que eles podiam suportar. Ela não simplesmente se desagarrou da vida, não, ela tinha amor por seu filho, o fruto do amor entre ela e Aragorn mas a depressão pode realmente matar um edhel(1).

Então Legolas partiu com Gimli para suas terras. Antes ele abraçara Eldarion e a despedida não fora fácil. O pequeno bebê que ele carregava no colo, mais até às vezes que os próprios pais, crescera e se tornara um bom homem. O novo rei de Gondor compreendera e não se lamentara por sua partida:

-Você ficou até mais do que deveríamos ter exigido. -Dissera Eldarion.

-Eu fiquei porque eu quis. Porque vocês eram minha família.

-Mas você precisa agora voltar para a sua. -Eldarion sorriu quando Legolas concordou com a cabeça.

A família de Legolas... O que restava de sua família? Era ele, sua mãe e seu pai, até que a escuridão que sempre esteve empurrando Mirkwood para se recuar, a levou. Seu pai dissera que ele só não morrera porque havia Legolas. E ele era grato.

O príncipe sequer conhecera sua mãe, mas ele não imaginava sua vida sem seu pai.

Primeiro ele e Gimli retornaram ao lar do anão. Um longo tempo lá e tudo estava arrumado. Fora lá que ele descobrira que Galadriel concedera uma grande honra à Gimli, talvez porque ele fora um dos responsáveis pela destruição do Anel, talvez porque o anão se tornara amigos do elfo, ele não sabia, mas Gimli poderia ir para Valinor.

-Por que você não me contou antes, seu anão teimoso? -Legolas fez, brincalhão.

-Você nunca perguntou!

-E quando é que eu iria perguntar se você poderia ir ou não para Valinor?

Gimli deu uma gargalhada. Realmente a pergunta tinha fundamento.

Quando estavam um dia, cavalgando a estrada de terra para Mirkwood, Gimli apertou a cintura de Legolas com tamanha força que chegara à doer e ele parou seu cavalo branco subitamente.

-Por que você me apertou assim?

-É que eu estive pensando...Você...você ficou aqui por minha causa? -Indagou Gimli sem fôlego.

Legolas fez seu cavalo voltar à andar e não respondeu.

-Legolas?

-Também. Mas não é só por isso Gimli, meu pai ainda está aqui. Muitos elfos dos Bosques Verdes ainda estão.

-Você iria ficar até enterrar todos nós... -Gimli suspirou.

-Não faça drama anão.

Gimli apertou-o, desta vez parecia ser um abraço.

-Ei! -Legolas gritou. -Pare com isso!

-Você é o melhor amigo que alguém poderia ter Legolas. Tão fiel... Me emociona saber que você ficaria aqui até eu morrer. Bem...eu sou o último. Não há mais ninguém da Sociedade vivo ou deste lado do mar...Fico realmente emocionado...

Legolas não disse mais nada durante a caminhada. O que Gimli estava pensando? É claro que ele ficaria. Legolas teria enterrado a todos, amaldiçoado por amar tantos mortais como se fosse sua própria família.

Ele mal podia acreditar que não precisaria sofrer por causa de Gimli.

Gimli sobreviveria. Em Valinor não havia perecer...

Foram dias de longa jornada até que finalmente eles atravessaram a fronteira de Mirkwood.

Não havia mais tantos elfos como antigamente, e o único sentinela ali, pendurado num galho de árvore estava sonolento e demorou para reconhecer Legolas.

Conforme eles adentravam Mirkwood, mais e mais elfos foram encontrar o príncipe e eles mal podiam acreditar que Thrandulion estava vivo.

-Talvez você ficará surpreso aqui, -Legolas disse à Gimli, enigmático.

A hora de reencontrar quem mais era importante em sua vida estava chegando. Legolas sentia o coração bater forte.

Elfo e anão estavam cercados de algumas dezenas de elfos, muitos olhando para Legolas como se visse uma assombração. Os dois amigos foram se refrescar em um lago, molhando rosto e braços.

-Acredita que eu não consigo continuar? -Legolas riu.

-Estranho não é mesmo? -Gimli concordou. -Nós viajamos à tantos dias, e agora que estamos aqui parece que a energia acabou. Talvez seja porque você esteja finalmente em casa, e nós sabemos que aqui não haverá perigos.

Gimli se deitou sobre a grama e Legolas mal pode acreditar que o anão dormiu.

Ele então apoiou-se, quase deitado em um só cotovelo e ficou pensativo. A ansiedade era grande mas ele não iria acordar Gimli. Embora ele tivesse guiado o cavalo, montar em um não deveria ser nada fácil para um anão.

Sua mente divagou de volta ao dia em que ele encontrou o amor.

Muitos pensavam que ele era solitário, mas a verdade é que Legolas era fechado. Ninguém nunca o conhecera de verdade, nem mesmo Aragorn. Em breve, Gimli seria o único.

Naquela tarde quente, ele se sentara ali mesmo. Gimli pensara que ele estava apenas cansado e com sede, mas Legolas conseguiria andar mais um pouco e seguir para o palácio. A verdade é que aquele lugar era especial e ele quis ficar ali, sem pressa. Relembrando...

O verão já havia começado à muito e Legolas estava sem camisa, jogando a água daquele mesmo lago em seu rosto, pescoço e peito nu. Ele também mergulhou os pés ao tirar as botas e soltar um gemido de prazer.

Legolas ficara ali por muito tempo, até que passos se fizeram ouvir atrás dele:

-Nunca pensei que encontraria o príncipe de Mirkwood desarmado... e distraído. Pelo jeito.

Legolas virou-se para a voz conhecida e sorriu.

O cabelo de Haldir brilhava forte ao sol, e se possível deixando seu cabelo ainda mais loiro.

-Sente-se comigo. -Legolas dissera.

Os dois ficaram ali por várias horas, conversando sobre nada importante e apenas curtindo a compania um do outro. Até que Orophin e Rúmil vieram se juntar a eles. Logo a brincadeira avançou e como eram três contra um, Legolas acabou sendo arremessado com calça e tudo para dentro do lago. Ele tentou se vingar de Haldir, que começara tudo mas então se viu dentro da água novamente.

Os guardas de Lothlórien estavam naquele dia ali escoltando o senhor e a senhora do Bosque Dourado, em visita amistosa à Thranduil.

Mais tarde ele vira o casal chegar. Ele sorriu para Celeborn, longamente. E depois para Galadriel.

Eles vieram todos ali pois Legolas perdera a hora e passara muito tempo na floresta, enquanto os elfos de Lothlórien pretendiam partir. Por isso vieram se despedir.

Legolas não disse adeus, mas apenas que os veria novamente.

E então, amante da natureza, Legolas continuou ali até se secar, novamente esquecendo-se de todo o resto. Foi quando ele ouviu passos novamente.

Seu canto recluso estava bem movimentado naquele dia. Ele se virou para encontrar outra cabeça loira.

-Pai. -Legolas sorriu.

Thranduil, meio sem jeito por causa das longas vestes, agachou ao lado do filho, o melhor que pode.

-Se você fosse humano eu pediria para que tomasse cuidado para não ficar doente. -Disse o rei observando o corpo exposto do filho.

-Está quente hoje. Não sei como o senhor aguenta ficar vestido assim.

Thranduil sorriu e em um súbito gesto de rebeldia ele tirou a túnica, depois começou à se despir. Legolas arregalou os olhos. O pai era sempre tão contido. Ele viu Thranduil tirar tudo até ficar só de calças e então, se jogar na água. Legolas riu, deliciado de ver o pai se divertir. Ele nunca imaginou que o pai tivesse essa jovialidade.

Horas depois os dois estavam novamente secos. Eles ficaram em silêncio agradável durante a maior parte do tempo.

Thranduil então se virou para olhar para o estavam deitados. Ele passou as costas da mão no rosto bem delineado de Legolas, que por vez fechou seus olhos mergulhado na paz de seu espírito.

-Se não fosse você... eu nunca teria sobrevivido a morte de sua mãe.

Legolas abriu os olhos de repente. Então os desviou.

-Mas foi por mim que ela morreu. Ela não aguentou meu nascimento.

-Pare Lass. -Thranduil se ergueu em um cotovelo, agarrando-o pelos ombros. -Quantas vezes preciso pedir? Não diga isso. Nunca. Ela sempre foi frágil.

Legolas suspirou. Ele ainda se culpava pela morte da mãe, e em especial, pela solidão quase palpável de seu pai.

-Acho que já estamos secos. É melhor voltarmos. -Sugeriu o pai.

Enquanto caminhavam pela floresta e de volta ao palácio, Thranduil perguntou à Legolas:

-É por isso que você se isola aqui às vezes? Você fica pensando em sua mãe?

Por que o distanciamento? - Pensou Legolas. Fazia muito tempo já que seu pai só se referia à falecida esposa como naneth (2) de Legolas, sempre chamando-a de "sua mãe". Era como se a elfa não tivesse mais nome, não fosse mais parte dele e sim apenas da vida de Legolas. Antigamente, à séculos atrás, Thranduil se referia à esposa com certo peso e também a chamava pelo nome. Mas tudo mudara.

-Também... Não vou mentir. -Legolas respondeu. -Mas também gosto do silêncio.

-Os visitantes já se foram. Acredito que Galadriel e Celeborn tenham se despedido...

-Sim, eles me encontraram. O senhor indicou a eles, acredito?

-Eu sabia onde você estaria, filho.

Os dois continuaram o caminho em silêncio e entrando na caverna, adentraram o lar.

Tudo era triste e quieto lá dentro, em comparação ao que Thranduil contara ser quando na época em que a mãe de Legolas era viva. Mas eles eram felizes, pai e filho por terem um ao outro.

No salão de jantar, os dois se sentaram à mesa enorme mas próximos, sem nunca se preocuparem com as formalidades de se sentarem cada um em um canto longínquo da mesa. A única coisa que havia em cima eram taças e garrafas de vinho.

-Eu mandei trazer bebidas demais. Celeborn e Galadriel não apreciam tanto as bebidas como eu pensava.

-Eu não imaginava mesmo a senhora Galadriel ficando bêbada. -Legolas riu. -E os guardas?

-Haldir e Orophin nem tanto, agora o caçula bebeu como um humano.

Legolas sorriu. Rúmil era o que tinha o gênio mais forte dos irmãos e também era o mais irritado, todas suas características lembravam à de um Homem, e não um Elfo.

Os dois se distraíram e acabaram bebendo demais. Legolas era um pouco mais forte que o pai e aguentava melhor o álcool. Ele meio que carregou o pai, ajudando Thranduil até seus aposentos.

Chegando lá ele jogou o pai por cima da cama mas o rei não largou o príncipe e ele caiu junto, aterrizando por cima de Thranduil. Os dois riram até perderem o fôlego.

-Ada(3), o que está acontecendo? -Legolas indagou surpreso. Seu pai jamais ficava bêbado.

Foi quando ele sentiu algo que o deixou confuso.

Thranduil levantara ligeiramente a cabeça e seus lábios rasparam nos de seu filho.

Os dois pares de olhos azuis como o céu se encontraram e se fixaram um no outro. O rei avançou novamente, desta vez com mais precisão e Legolas percebeu que ele fora beijado.

Os lábios se encontraram e Thranduil fechou os olhos. Legolas continuou de olhos bem abertos, atordoado, assustado e confuso com a atitude do pai.

Legolas jamais beijara ninguém antes e não achou ruim, mas seu coração batia descompassado pelo medo do proibido. Por mais que estivesse quase caindo pelo álcool, ele tinha ainda alguma consciência, e ela lhe alertava de que aquilo não estava certo.

Thranduil se afastou e retirou uma mecha de cabelos, ainda levemente úmidos do belo rosto do príncipe:

-Se não fosse por você... Eu teria perecido de coração partido...

-Você sempre me disse isso... Mas... -Legolas mal podia falar tamanha a emoção. Seu peito queimava sentindo algo que ele não sabia explicar o que era, e seu estômago revirava de medo. -O senhor... você queria dizer que... que eu tomei o lugar dela?

Thranduil fechou os olhos e Legolas pensou que ele dormira, que não aguentara a bebida. O tempo passou enquanto ele esperava e finalmente ele soltou um suspiro aliviado: seu pai estivera bêbado, ele não havia com que se preocupar. Seu pai apenas dissera algumas besteiras enquanto tomado pelo álcool como acontece com qualquer um. Bem, não com Thranduil é claro mas nesse mesmo dia o rei havia mergulhado no lago como se fosse uma criança. Ele decidiu se levantar e sair do quarto.

Foi quando os belos olhos, tão parecidos com os de Legolas se abriram novamente e ele não conseguiu mais se mover.

Thranduil deslizou sua mão que estava no rosto de Legolas até sua cintura, e finalmente disse:

-Você também me quer.

Legolas piscou várias vezes sem entender o que o pai queria dizer. Então sentiu Thranduil esfregar a coxa em sua virilha, e ele exalou todo o ar dos pulmões, tomado de susto. Thranduil então foi mais longe e pousou sua mão sobre seu órgão.

Contra a própria vontade, ou assim ele pensava, Legolas fechou os olhos e seus lábios se entreabriram.

Thranduil invadiu sua boca então. Cheio de paixão pela certeza de que Legolas também o desejava.

-Eu sei que você nunca fez isso. Deixe-me ensinar o que é o prazer, e permita-me realizar o que eu desejo há milênios.

Legolas foi agarrado e trazido para debaixo do corpo de Thranduil, um pouco maior que ele enquanto o rei deitava-se por cima.

Os pensamentos e visão do príncipe estavam nublados, parecendo que não pertenciam mais à ele mas Legolas guardou consigo a lembrança do maior prazer que ele sentiu na vida. A cada nova sensação seus olhos abriam-se e ele gemia, assustado com o que seu corpo era capaz de sentir, e que seu próprio pai conseguia trazer-lhe aquelas sensações.

Foi quando eles se tocaram é que ele achou que aquilo tudo estava certo, que Thranduil não era como as tantas elfas que ele rejeitou porque não as amava: ele o desejava além do físico. Ele jamais se deitaria com alguém que não amasse, mas fazia tempo que seu corpo se desenvolvera de uma forma que o fazia ansiar pelos prazeres carnais. Com Thranduil ele não só via aquele desejo acender, mas também que nada poderia impedi-lo de continuar.

-Você tem os cabelos, o rosto de sua mãe... -Thranduil ofegou, ainda mais ardente do que antes. -E era isso que me fazia pensar ser o motivo pelo qual eu sonhava com você. Como eu estava enganado...

Na manhã seguinte Legolas acordou feliz e muito antes do rei e ficara ali, deitado de lado como quando fizeram no lago e o príncipe observava Thranduil dormir em paz. Um sorriso em seus lábios finos e vermelhos. Ele também sempre amara o rei de forma diferente mas sequer tomara conta disso. Os dois realmente tiveram uma relação muito diferente à de pai e filho, precisando expressar um ao outro tudo o que pensavam, assim como faziam quase tudo juntos, à não ser se banharem. Isso mudaria agora, Legolas pensou.

Mas quando Thranduil acordou eles conheceram a angústia.

O rei não se lembrava de tudo o que acontecera. Pedira perdão ao filho e dissera que aquilo estava errado, que sim ele desejara Legolas há muito, mas muito tempo mas jamais pensara em agir. Apenas acompanharia o filho pelo resto da eternidade mas sem nunca confessar o sentimento que ele considerava doentio. Legolas tentou acalmá-lo, dizendo que ele também sentia algo forte por seu pai mas nada adiantava.

Thranduil se fechou, deprimido e evitava Legolas. Ele começou à enviar até os mais simples recados via mensageiros, tentando não encontrar mais o filho. Legolas passou à perseguir o pai para conversarem mas não conseguia entrar em seus aposentos. Thranduil comandava para que suas refeições fossem enviadas diretamente à sua cama e não comparecia ao salão de jantar. O rei só comia uma vez por dia, e isso quando comia e pela primeira vez na vida Legolas se preocupou que seu pai fosse morrer.

Legolas quis ser discreto e conversar pessoalmente com seu pai pois o assunto só dizia a respeito aos dois, mas como Thranduil não mais abria a porta, ele escolheu uma tarde em que o corredor etava deserto, para dizer ao pai o que lhe ia no coração. Havia risco de alguém ainda passar e ouvi-lo mas não havia outra forma.

-Eu amo você. Não como achei que amava, mas de outra forma: não como seu filho e não é de hoje que eu me sinto assim. Eu não me arrependo do que aconteceu e jamais o farei.

Aragorn trouxe uma criatura estranha aqui para que prendêssemos em nosso calabouço mas ele escapou, eu irei até Rivendell levar esta péssima notícia para nossos aliados e quando eu voltar... então espero que você também aceite o nosso amor. - As lágrimas começaram à cair.

Se você não comer...se você desistir de viver... então eu estarei voltando para a minha morte.

Pois eu te amo e agora estou amarrado a você desde que fizemos amor. E mesmo que não estivesse, eu pereceria caso você se fosse. Porque eu não posso viver sem você! -Legolas gritou.

Legolas perdeu as forças das pernas e chorando, foi ao chão. Sua testa ficou encostada à porta como o último apoio antes que ele fosse ao chão e ele aguardou ali por muito tempo. Esperava que Thranduil abrisse a porta mas ele não o fez. Então lembrando-se de seus afazeres, ele reuniu toda sua força e se foi.

Cada vez mais algo parecia entrar em seu caminho, impedindo-o de voltar, mas finalmente Legolas estava ali.

Seu coração parecia que ia pular, batendo forte demais.

Ele temia o que iria encontrar uma vez que chegasse ao palácio.

-Para que sejamos amigos, os melhores possíveis, há ainda uma coisa que eu jamais lhe contei Gimli. Quando você souber ou irá ser meu amigo para sempre, sabendo sobre meu segredo mais obscuro, ou irá querer viajar em um navio separado... -Legolas disse, sem conseguir olhar para o anão. Ele não tinha vergonha de seu segredo, só não o assumia para poupar as pessoas, e agora, temia perder Gimli.

-Não há nada que você possa me contar que mudaria qualquer coisa entre nós. -Gimli disse sério.

-Legolas?

O jovem elfo arregalou os olhos, virando sua cabeça para todos os lados, reconhecendo imediatamente a voz mas não sabendo de onde ela vinha.

Então finalmente ele o viu.

Thranduil estava do mesmo jeito que Legolas se lembrara em toda sua jornada do Anel, ou até mais belo. Ele vestia seu longo robe verde, a coroa de Mithril estava discreta mas visível em sua cabeça, seus olhos mais azuis do que nunca brilhavam com algo que o coração de Legolas quase saltou ao notar: felicidade.

Esquecendo-se de tudo Legolas correu, vencendo a distância entre ele e Thranduil e os dois se abraçaram.

Gimli gargalhou e bateu palmas, mas então o que ele viu o fez congelar onde estava. Seus olhos grandes atingiram proporções nunca antes vistas.

Legolas e Thranduil se beijavam loucamente, seus corpos colados.

O príncipe saboreava o rei deliciado ao perceber que tudo estava bem. Que ele presumira corretamente dar um tempo para que seu amante repensasse. Aquilo poderia sim não ser correto ou comum, mas eles tiveram milênios para deixarem de se amar daquela forma mas jamais fizeram.

A coroa de Thranduil foi ao chão e finalmente os dois se soltaram, respirando sofregamente e se afastaram.

Legolas agachou e pegou a joia nas mãos, colocando-a de volta na cabeça do pai.

Finalmente os dois olharam para a companhia deles.

-Gimli... -Legolas começou, mortificado.

Gimli ergueu sua mão, escondida por grossa luva.

-Não jovem! Não me explique nada.

-Gimli...

-Como eu disse, não há nada...nada que me fará vê-lo de outra forma á não ser como meu amigo que admiro e estimo.

Legolas agachou-se para abraçar Gimli. Eles sorriram um para o outro. Então eles se voltaram para o rei de Mirkwood:

-Gimli? Eu já ouvi esse nome. Mas... você é filho do Glóin. -Disse Thrnaduil.

Gimli consentiu com a cabeça.

-Eu tenho de lhe pedir desculpas... -Ele começou. -Eu conheci seu pai à muitos anos e...

Legolas e Gimli trocaram um olhar divertido. Eles já conheciam a história.

1Elfo

2Mãe

3Pai

* * *

><p>Olá amantes de Lotr e Tolkien, bem, em especial SLASH.<p>

Espero que tenham gostado, foi muito divertido escrever. Espero ouvir a opinião de vocês.

Muuuito obrigada por ler meu conto caliente.


End file.
